1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing system.
2. Related Art
A reconstruction method for reconstructing or restoring a low resolution video or the like obtained by a low resolution video inputting apparatus, to a level obtainable by a high resolution video inputting apparatus is known (e.g., by Patent Document No. 1). A monitored video recording system is also known for generating a high image quality image in which the details of the subject can be confirmed while restraining the processing time by using an apparatus such as a camera used in an existing monitored video recording system as it is (e.g., Patent Document No. 2).
Still more, a method of encoding and decoding an image of a face using a three-dimensional facial model and a fixed face resolution is known (e.g., Patent Document No. 3). In addition, an image encoding apparatus for transmitting, in advance, a main image and a plurality of sub-images representing change in a mouth portion in the main image, and thereafter transmitting a encoding language for designating which of the plurality of sub-images should be selected to be combined on the main image for reproducing a moving image is known (e.g., Patent Document No. 4).
The following shows the specifics of the patent documents cited above.    Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-20761    Patent Document No. 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-150808    Patent Document No. 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-228544    Patent Document No. 4: Japanese Patent No. 2753599